


Love is stronger than anything

by The_Cerulean_Author



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chucklevoodoos, Forgiveness, Gen, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Requited Love, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cerulean_Author/pseuds/The_Cerulean_Author
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grand Highblood manipulates signless into hurting his beloved against his will, luckily Psionic is there to get his head straight. Disciple is adorable and of course forgives signless :3<br/>Then shows how much she really loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The clown plays

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on archive of our own, had this idea in my head for ages because my mind is pretty damn twisted XD  
> Hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHB starts his plan of destroying Signless and Disciple's bond.

Your name is the Grand Highblood, one of the most feared trolls in Alternia. You hate peace, love and mutants. Especially the last one. And one in particular. In fact, it is this very mutant MOTHERFUCKER who is the main toy in your latest game. HONK HONK. You...have to admit you're a little crazy. You stay absolutely silent as your lurk in the shadows of your victim's room. Especially when you hear him humming softly to himself and his footsteps approaching. You have to allow yourself a small chuckle. He has no idea how much you're going to fuck his worthless life up.  
~ 

Your name is the Signless and you couldn't be happier right now. You've just spent two hours messing around with your moirail, Psi and are just going to put your cloak away before either you go find your beloved Meulin- or she finds you first. Gog you love her so much. She's so kind and sweet and gorgeous and- you freeze as you hear a dark chuckle from the shadows of your room. You turn around, your candy-red heart racing just as a massive, fiercely sharp clawed hand curls around your throat, slamming you into a wall. Next thing you know you are face to face with your worse nightmare. It's him....it's HIM. Why is he here? HOW is he here?!?! 

"shut the motherfuck up shitblood or I'll motherfucking murder you on the spot." snarled GHB.  
"w-what are you doing here..?" signless choked out, panic rising in his stomach as his airways slowly cut off.  
"I want to motherfucking play a game motherfucker." he grinned, showing off a mouth of razor sharp fangs "and you're the motherfucking pawn."  
Signless looked confused "a-a game..? What kind of g-game would you possibly want to play with me...?" he actually dreaded what answer would come.

"the game, of motherfucking course, is for my own motherfucking amusement. It's also to get the motherfucking empress off my back." his indigo eyes locked with signless' burning red ones for a few moments before he growled in your ear "what if I could make the bitch you love most hate and fear you? I of course mean the motherfucking kittybitch."  
Signless' heart went cold and he started shaking under GHB's grip  
"how dare you call her that. How dare you speak of her in that way!!!" he snarled, no one spoke of Meulin like that while he was there. "besides, what you wish to do is not possible. I love Meulin and would never dream of hurting her!"

GHB just laughed "I thought you might motherfucking say that. In fact I knew you would. But what you didn't motherfucking know is that you won't be acting of your own free will." his eyes blazed purple for a second. Signless fully understood. Chucklevoodoo. It was how GHB got lowbloods to do his bidding. Oh shit. Shit shit shit! This wasn't good. Not at all.

Too late, did signless realise that while he had been mentally panicking, his gaze was still locked with GHB's and his eyes were blazing purple. Already Signless began to feel his free will start slipping. "no....NO PLEASE! PLEASE STOP THIS I BEG YOU!" he pleaded. His own eyes began to flicker between normal and completely purple purple. He was scared. But not for himself. He was scared for Meulin. His Disciple. His beloved. If GHB succeeded he could make him do anything to her.... He tried struggling, desperate to not succumb to this tyrant. This monster. 

Then he felt his lips lock with GHB's to increase the power of the control. He pulled away, letting out a final yell of "MEULIN!!" before passing out.


	2. Something's wrong with Your Beloved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GHB gives Signless his orders then leaves him to it. Disciple gets a horrible shock. :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good lord I really am twisted....

Signless woke up, he was unsure how long after. He....didn't actually remember why he'd passed out, nor why his head felt a little fuzzy.

He looked up, and the sight of the huge, purple killer in front of him didn't actually terrify him like maybe it should have. Upon seeing Signless awake, his eyes glowing purple under his influence, GHB smirked and held out a huge paw to the (considerably) smaller troll. His smirk only widened when signless murmured "I apologise for collapsing in your presence, master..." 

"don't motherfucking worry about that, in fact, when I'm motherfucking gone, just motherfucking forget I was motherfucking here. Completely motherfucking forget."  
"of course my lord" nodded Signless  
"good. Now, motherfucking tell me, what do you have a motherfucking urge to go do? Or should that be motherfucking be WHO?"  
Signless considered the question for a moment before a smirk, not dissimilar to GHB'S, spread across his face "my beloved Kittybitch" he answered  
GHB cackled and grinned "go motherfucking get the bitch"  
Signless left and like the devil he was, GHB melted into the shadows to let things run their natural course.  
~

Disciple, an oliveblood cat-girl and the Signless' beloved, was lying on her bed, playing with a piece of ribbon she'd borrowed from Rosa's sewing basket. The ribbon intrigued her and she swatted it and tangled it around her hands like a kitten, mewing in delight. She stopped and let the ribbon flutter to the floor when she sensed someone in her doorway, the presence wasn't quite right and unfamiliar to her. She looked up and her confusion and wariness was gone (for now) when she saw it was signless (who's eyes were back to red for now). Smiling warmly, she got up and pounce-hugged him, nuzzling his neck and ignoring the nagging sensation at the back of her mind that was telling her something was still not right.

"heheh, hello my darling" signless murmured, pulling away to cup her soft cheek  
Disciple mewled again, nuzzling his hand "hello Mr purrfect!" she purred  
"how's my little tigress today?" asked signless affectionately  
"she was purretty lonely until the love of her life showed up" she whispered  
"I'm sorry beautiful, but I'm here now and all yours" he murmured, locking the door then backing Disciple up against the wall.  
"does someone want to get furrisky?" she grinned  
"something like that" signless agreed, kissing her fiercely 

Disciple kissed back eagerly, surprised by the strength of the kiss, given that Signless' kisses were normally a lot more vanilla. Her eagerness was replaced by confusion and the beginnings of fear when she felt a hand curl around her throat and she gasped, "s-si....?" she breathed, that nagging sensation that something was very wrong had returned and turned completely to shock and fear when she opened her eyes and found signless smirking at her with glowing purple eyes.  
"something wrong?" grinned signless, tightening his grip of on her throat  
"kankri...kankri your eyes...what happened to them...to you- ngh! S-stop you're hurting me!" tears were streaming down her cheeks  
"aren't they beautiful? Well, not as beautiful as you, my slutty little kittybitch" signless grinned manically  
Disciple started crying more, signless never ever treated her this way nor would he ever call her such horrible things "stop it!!" she sobbed, clutching his wrist  
"get on your knees then, my pretty" he murmured in her ear "or I may just want to hurt you more"

Slowly, reluctantly, disciple knelt before signless, shaking gulping huge lungfuls of precious oxygen. She felt signless gently tilt her chin to look at him, he was smiling so gently, so kindly, yet disciple didn't trust the glowing purple eyes that gazed fondly at her. She didn't have to look at them long because soon after, Signless was gently tying a blindfold around her eyes before yanking hard to secure it, causing her to wince, signless then tightly bound her hands behind her with the ribbon she'd been playing with earlier before whispering seductively in her ear "you look so good tied up for me, Meulin, so so good". He then gently kissed her forehead before shucking down his leggings.

"open up gorgeous" he cooed, forcing her mouth open. He made her take his bulge all at once, despite her muffled protests and even attempts to bite his member. In punishment he gripped her horn, forcing her to bob and suck his bulge before mercilessly thrusting in and out of her mouth.

He came once, twice, three times. On the fourth time he finally released her, knocking her to the floor where she started sobbing and vomiting red material. Signless pulled his leggings back up, then knelt beside her, stroking her hair and laughing quietly "aww is the little kittybitch not feeling so good?" he asked, then kissed her cheek harshly. "get....get out!" she choked, but was not talking to signless "get out of his head!" then she went back to being sick 

Signless just laughed and stood up "I don't know what you're talking about, I'm here to stay, darling. I'll be back later."

He left disciple blindfolded, tied up and vomiting up his material.


	3. Holy 2hiit my moiiraiil need2 help.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Psionic find disciple in a state. Rosa cleans her up and psionic goes to find Signless

The Dolorosa, known either as mother or Rosa to her children, was looking for that piece of ribbon that Disciple had been playing with earlier. She went to Disciple's room to fetch it. 

What she found there shocked her and broke her heart.

Disciple was still lying on her floor, a puddle of unpleasant red....stuff next to her. Her breathing was ragged and the poor thing flinched when the door was opened.

"Oh My Gog...." muttered Rosa, then called down downstairs "Mituna! Come Quickly!"  
Seconds later, psionic, a tall, goldblood troll with cobalt and scarlet eyes appeared in the door way "what happ- holy 2hiit!" he gasped upon seeing Disciple.

Within seconds they were at Disciple's side, but she immediately started thrashing and screaming when she felt a hand on her cheek "Meulin! Meulin, Honey, Sweetie, Shhh....It's Me, It's Rosa" she said gently. Upon hearing her voice, Disciple stopped struggling and lay still. As psionic untied her as gently as he could, Rosa spoke softly to her, comforting her and telling her she didn't need to tell them what happened if she wasn't ready.

Eventually, Disciple calmed down enough to start speaking coherently "S-Signless....something's very very wrong with signless...."  
"kankrii diid thii2?" psionic looked mortified "are you 2ure about that? He'd never hurt you lliike thii2....or at all actually"  
"of course I'm sure! Who else's candy red material would I be vomiting up?!- Fuck!" a fresh wave of nausea swept over her her  
"It's Alright Sweetie...That's It, Get It Out Of Your System, That's The Best Thing To Do" soothed Rosa, rubbing Meulin's back in big slow circles.

Psionic stood up "Ro2a, you 2tay here and make 2ure Dii2 ii2 alriight, iim gonna go fiind Kankrii and fiix whatever'2 been done to hiim"  
"Alright Tuna, Just Take Care Of Yourself, And Kankrii, Ok?" replied Rosa  
"Don't you worry, ii'll bee fiine" he winked before leaving  
~

Surprisingly, Psionic managed to find Signless in the first place he looked. His own bedroom. And by found I mean ambushed with a rough kiss. "Well hello there hot 2tuff" murmured psionic against the hot lips crushed against his own   
"shut up and kiss me" snarled Signless, his eyes still purple, his claws digging into psionic's back.  
"2ure" smirked Psi, flipping them so signless was the one pressed against the wall, running his hands over Signless.

While signless was distracted by all the attention, psionic used the psionics which gave him his title and reputation to search his moirails mind for the part that was currently controlled by GHB. Using telepathy, he growled at the presence "ii heard you u2ed my be2t friiend to rough up and abu2e hii2 own beloved. II have two admiit, ii wa2 almo2t impre22ed. You nearly riipped them apart. But there wa2 one thiing you mii22ed. Theiir love ii2 2tronger than any and ii mean ANY hatred you throw at them. Dii2ciiple 2tiill love2 2iignle22, and 2he no longer fear2 you becau2e 2he know2 how to beat you. Love. And here2 a me22age from me. ii am one of the mo2t protective protectiive 2hiit2 ever over the people ii love and ii don't liike anyone who me22e2 wiith my famiily. One la2t thiing before ii bla2t your a22 outta here. Do not ever, EVER me22 wiith me agaiin."

And with that he mentally opened a door and shoved GHB out it. Hard. He then locked in and withdrew from his moirail's mind, just as he collapsed in Psionics arms.


	4. No need for apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Signless turns to Psionic for moirail support after remembering what he did. He then goes to Disciple expecting her to be mad at him....of course she's exactly the opposite and makes him feel better with a hot (in more ways than one) shower

When Signless had woken up, it had taken Psionic about half an hour to calm him down, stop him crying and convince him he wasn't the piece of shit he currently thought he was  
"she's going to hate me! I've lost her...I've lost her Mituna!" he sobbed into his moirails chest  
"no 2he won't and no you haven't. You'd have to fuck up a hell of a lot harder than that for her to hate you, and even then." Mituna murmured, stroking Signless' hair.

"Mituna's Right, Sweetie. You Need To Go And  
See Her" said Rosa from the doorway. Signless just stood up and ran to her open arms "mama I'm so sorry...I messed up badly and now Meulin will hate me....it wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault I swear mama" he cried into her chest. Rosa sighed and hugged her son tight "I Know, My Baby, I Know...." she murmured "Meulin Knows It Too, But Right Now She Really Needs You And You Need Her. Now Go See Her" 

Signless almost stumbled as he ran out of his mother's arms to Meulin's room.  
~

When he got there, Disciple was sleeping peacefully, wrapped in blankets, her breathing soft and regular. Silently, Signless crept over and knelt by her bed, softly stroking her hair "my beautiful angel....please forgive me for my sins against you. And know my love for you is as strong if not stronger than it ever was" he whispered almost inaudibly. He was surprised when he heard disciple mewl back quietly "I have no sins to forgive you for, as the sins committed against me were not done so by you" she opened her eyes and signless saw there was nothing but love for him in them.

Signless climbed onto the bed and hugged his beloved tightly, burying his face in her neck, crying once more and murmuring apologies and vows of love for her in her ear. She promptly shut him up with a sweet kiss, and he kissed back in that vanilla way she knew and loved.

"I used you, Meulin, and I hurt you so badly I know not if I can ever forgive myself" he whispered as their foreheads touched. "then do not forgive yourself, but allow me to for you" she purred, smiling and planting little kisses all over his jaw and neck, sighing contentedly when she made him moan.

Suddenly she sat up, an idea forming in her head. She got up and grabbed his hand, taking him to her bathroom. Confused, signless followed her, growing ever more intrigued when she locked the bathroom door. However, he gasped and eagerly joined in when she started undressing him and kissing him passionately everywhere from his collarbone to his lips. Once they were both naked, she pulled him into the shower and turned it on, allowing the hot steamy water to gush over her for a second, then positioned her beloved under the stream, with his back to her. 

He whined at the loss of contact which he'd been immensely enjoying before letting out a soft moan as Disciple started massaging his back and grubscars and shoulders with shower gel and skilled hands with regular kisses to the nearest place she could reach. This treatment continued as she washed and massaged him all over and even as she washed his hair. He insisted on returning the favour.

As he was washing Disciple's chest and stomach, giving particular care to her rumblespheres, she purred and mewled until signless felt something brush his leg, looking down he blushed furiously as he saw it was Disciple's bulge. Looking back up, he saw disciple was smiling at him, also blushing. A grin slowly spread across his own lips as he pulled her into a deep kiss, rubbing against her to tempt his own bulge out.

The groans they both let out were worthy of troll prostitutes as their bulges lashed together, sending waves of please through them both. It took a single glance between them for them to begin a rhythm of moving their hips back and forth that both of them found most agreeable. Disciple was the first to spill her olive material as she buried her face in signless' neck and bit his shoulder to keep from screaming, this pain then tipped Signless over the edge with a shout.

When they were both able to move again, they rinsed one another off and got out of the shower, wrapping themselves in warm, fluffy towels towels before returning to Dis' room and flopping on the bed, curled up to each other, signless put his arms around disciple and she snuggled up to him.

"I love you, My Requited" signless whispered as he began to doze off  
"I love you too, My Beloved" mewled disciple

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope it wasn't too bad XD


End file.
